Toshiro's Very Yachiru Chirstmas
by Reblog Lady
Summary: Party at 2nd division! what is a certian pink haired girl doing out in the snow? Toshiro's about to find out better than it sounds oneshot! toshiroxyachiru and a little ginxrangiku


**Mk this is my first fanfic so don't judge the Hat. For first timers when I say don't judge the hat that means don't judge my mistakes in punctuation or miss spells or anything else like if it's boring mk! :) Thanks anyway here it comes. In a galaxy far far, away......**

**JK! Ha-ha this isn't star wars hahaha**

Toshiro Hitsugaya was actually having a little bit of a good time. The Gotei 13 was having a small Christmas party at the 2 division and everyone was there, even Ichigo and his friends. Kenpachi and Ikkaku were duking it out to see who can drink the most sake without getting drunk. Naturally they have low alcohol tolerance so by the 3 cup they were as drunk as Matsumoto on Wednesdays. Of course Matsumoto was already drunk and clinging on to Gin who didn't show any emotion except saying, "Ran-Chan stop hanging on to me" or "Ran-Chan you shouldn't have drank all that wine." Everyone knew that Gin cared for Rangiku more than anything else, so it was usually him holding her hair back when she up choked after drinking. He Ticked Toshiro off a lot but he let it slide for today. After all it was Christmas Eve.....

"HEY! Toshiro-taicho! You want to trick Ukitake in to drinking this rice wine daijo?" Kira said came up to him holding a white bottle.

"ummmm No thanks I think I'll go outside for a while." Toshiro coolly replied and put his scarf on.

He opened the tatami door and walked down the steps. Something moved at the corner of his eye. Turning his head Toshiro could see a person, with what looked like pink hair.

"_yachiru"_

He mumbled and walked over. She was laying on the ground and moving her arms and legs wildly around. He stood over here,

"What are you doing?" he asked in his curious yet calm voice.

Yachiru opened her eyes and her face lit up at the question as if she was waiting for someone to ask it.

"Toshiro-San! I'm making a snow angel! That's what orange said they do in the world of the living!"

She got up and surveyed her work. It looked like somebody had a cesure there, but he didn't tell her that. Her face turned to Toshiro's and taking his hand she pushed him down into the snow.

"Your turn! Just move your arms like this!"

She demonstrated by wildly flailing her arms up and down. He was about to open his mouth and reject the situation but then he knew Yachiru would get all upset and then drunken Zenpachi could come out and go after him. He had to agree that she was annoying but he did as he was told and moved his arms through the snow. He also noticed that she hadn't called him by a nickname. No whitey, or Shorty, but Toshiro-San. Even though he rather be called Hitsugaya, Toshiro was still an improvement. He looked up at the girl and for the first time, didn't see an annoying brat who hung around Kenpachi all day. He saw a beautiful smile and even more beautiful eyes to match. Her hair might be oddly colored but so was his. And it had grown longer over the years, it was now shoulder length. Toshiro noticed that she was now taller, about a few inches shorter than he was now since he had grown. He also noticed that she was picking up a habit from Matsumoto seeing that she left her shimigami robe widely open. Toshiro studied her from where he was making his snow angel but blushed realizing what he was doing and looked away. Getting up he looked at his snow angel. He admits it looked worse.....a lot worse....Yachiru laughed so hard she fell back into the snow. Toshiro sighed and laid down in the snow as well. Yachiru came up and looked down at him.

"Thank you Toshiro-San for making a snow angel with me." she said and pressed her lips to his cheek.

His face grew so red you wouldn't be surprised if the snow melted. He closed his eyes and smiled, he liked that...a lot. Taking her hand they both went back inside. Wait till Rukia brings out the mistletoe.

Good Night!

**Not so much a trivial blush now? Ha-ha I like this one-shot so maybe I'll make it a story depending on reviews.**


End file.
